


Sleepless Nights

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Actors, F/M, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:26:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are an actress on supernatural who also happens to be going out with Jensen Ackles.  You have to share a motel room with Jensen, Jared, and Misha, and Jensen isn't the best bed partner</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested on Wattpad, and I thought I would share it here also.  
> Requested by  liampaynelover88

Shivering. You were so cold your teeth started rattling, and you were starting to realize why. Your covers were missing. Looking at the alarm clock you were shocked to see it was only 1:00 a.m. Turning to your bed partner/boyfriend, you notice he has a big smile on his face and all the covers wrapped around him. Yankingon the side, they dont budge. Finally giving up, you pull the comforter from where Jensen had kicked it on the ground.

You knew yesterday had been a busy day for all of you. You and Jensen both act on the TV show Supernatural, and yesterday was the start of an emotionally draining episode. You were sharing a motel room with Jensen, Jared and Misha, and the four of you had tumbled into bed after a late night. It was your first time sharing a bed with Jensen, you had only been dating for a month. All you had wished for was a good night's sleep before another grueling day of filming.

Closing your eyes, you snuggle into the comforter, glad to be finally warm.  Finally relaxing, you were almost sleep, when you something hit you in the leg. Sitting straight up in bed, you turn once again to Jensen, and he is thrashing about. Wondering if he was having a nightmare, you watch him for awhile but he seemed to calm down. 

Once again you try to sleep, this time you succeed, falling into a deep sleep. 

Boom! You felt yourself falling, and woke up instantly. Somehow you ended up on the floor. Knowing you were a sound sleeper who didn't move around a lot, you look at the likely culprit, Jensen. He was stretched out over the entire queen sized bed, his legs completely on your side, with his arm stretched to the side. Looking towards the second bed, that Jared and Misha had to share, they were still asleep.

Trying to climb back into bed, you had to curl into a little ball, because Jensen had taken so much room. Almost in tears because you were so tired, it took you a long time to relax. Jensen finally moved over, tossing and turning so hard you almost fell off the bed again. Finally, your eyes drifted shut, and sleep overcame you.

\-----------------------------

The next morning you were awakened by a slap on your rear.

"Rise and Shine Tianna,  we have a long day ahead of us!" Jensen says, smiling. Seeing him with a smile and a perky attitude,  made you grind your teeth.

"Come on sleepy head. Bathrooms yours, we got to get going soon." Jared tells you, leaning down to tie his shoe. 

"Morning sunshine." Misha tells you, walking out of the the bathroom. Seeing all three men bright eyed and bushy tailed while you felt like you had been hit by a bus made you feel even worse.

"Whatever," you grumble,  walking into the bathroom. Hoping a warm shower would wake you up, you turn it out? While undressing you hear Misha, "What's up with Tianna? She's never that grumpy in the morning?"

"No idea," Jensen replied.

10 minutes later you step out of the shower,  cleaner but your mood still hadn't improved. You quickly got dressed and met them in the main room. 

"Ready princess?" Jensen asked, handing you a coffee.

"Don't call me princess," You complain, taking the coffee and heading out the door, missing the hurt look on Jensen's face. Cliff, your shared bodyguard, was already waiting, and you climbed into the front seat of the suburban, leaving the boys to share the backseat.

Arriving at the lot, you ignore Jensen, and head straight for the makeup trailer. Jensen walked in as you were halfway done, sitting down for his session.

"Hey Tianna, want a gummy bear?"

"No." You reply, getting up from the chair and heading to wardrobe, passing Jared. 

As the door closes behind you, you hear Jensen ask Jared, "Did I do something wrong? Tianna seems pissed at me."

Stopping for a moment, you think about walking back in there and tell him exactly why you were being such a bitch. You decide to wait, get the day over, and see if tonight went any better.

Finally it was time to start filming the scene. It was a scene with all four of you, part of the season finale. Your character was going to sacrifice herself for Sam and Dean.

Getting into your spot, Jensen quickly moves into his spot next to you, same with Jared and Misha.

"Action!" The director yells, and Jensen starts with his lines. Once it was your turn, you stumble, forgetting your lines.

"Cut!" The director walks over to you. "Tianna, what was that? You never forget your lines!"

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again I promise." However, the next time, you trip over the tape, falling into Jensen.

"You okay, prince...Tianna?"

Ignoring him, you try it again. By the 10th try, you are close to tears, and the director is mad at you.

"Cut! Let's take a break. Ten minutes. Tianna, hope when you come back you get your head in the game."

Getting upset at everyone picking on you, you storm torwards your trailer, stopping when Jensen grabs your arms. "What's up Tianna? This isn't you."

Yanking your arm out of his grasp, you turn away. "It's nothing."

You slam the door to your trailer,  falling onto your couch. Wishing you could take a nap, you opened your fridge, taking out an energy drink. You kept them for long days, and today was going to be one.

Just as you sat back down, there was a knock on the door. It was  Jared, your best friend. "Hey Tianna, I know you're in there,  open up."

Ignoring him, you closed your eyes, but opened them up immediately when he opened the door. But it wasn't just him, it was also Misha.

"What's up? And none of these bullshit nothing answers. We know you." Misha told you.

"Fine, if you really want to know, I'll tell you. Last night I got hardly any sleep. Everytime I closed my eyes I was kicked, or hit, or pushed out of bed. Or the covers were stolen. I'm just tired!" You yelled, tears forming in your eyes.

They all stood there and stared at you. Jared was the first to speak. "Are you sure?"

Misha was the next to talk. "Do you want us to talk to him?"

"No!" You say.

"But he needs to know, so you can fix it."

Before you could argue, a P.A. stuck her head in the door, "We need you guys, now."

The rest of the filming that day went a little better but not much. You had drank three more of those energy drinks, and they seemed to help. The men stayed away from you, giving you the space they thought you needed.

Late that night, Cliff dropped all of you off, and you hurriedly rushed in and changed into shorts and a tank top. Climbing into bed, you felt Jensen lay down beside you.

"I don't know what's going on, but I hope everything is okay, and you're not mad at me." He begged, giving you that mega watt smile of his.

Falling into the spell of Jensen's beauty and charisma, you kiss him on the cheek before cuddling under the covers, making sure you had plenty. You fall asleep as soon as your head hits the pillow.

Ow! Waking up immediately,  you feel pain in your leg. Jensen was back to kicking again. Getting tired of it, you kick him back, and he mumbles and turns the other way, staying asleep, but taking the blanket with him. Once again grabbing the comforter, you cover up with it and try to go to sleep. You are almost asleep when he moves again, pushing you off the bed. Landing on your bottom, you sit there shocked for a minute before you get mad. Enough was enough. Taking your pillow, you slam it down on Jensen,  waking him up immediately. 

"What the hell?" He yells, sitting straight up.

" I am so freaking tired of getting thrown out of bed, all I wanted was a good night's sleep, is that too much?" You yell back, waking Jared and Misha. 

"What's going on?" Misha asks, still half asleep.

"I will tell you what happened.  He kicked me out of bed again. I am so done with this!" You say, grabbing your suitcase and walked out the door. Once you were outside, you weren't sure what to do. The motel was full. Remembering the studio lot was only a couple blocks away, you start walking. Jensen is behind you,  yelling your name.

"Tianna, please stop. Baby, stop, Jared told me what happened. I'm so sorry. Can we talk about this ."He says, catching up to you.

"What is there to talk about? Maybe this is your subconscious way of getting rid of me, of telling me you want to be through. Well, if that's what you want, then why can't you tell me to my face? "

Taking in what you said, Jensen's expression turns to shock.

"That's what you think? That I don't want you anymore? How could you think that?"

"Well what else can I think? I'm tired, and you keep kicking me out of bed." You yell, tears forming in your eyes.

"How about this? How about I'm in love with you, and I'm too scared to tell you. I have been a nervous wreck lately,  figuring a way to tell you. Then this scene we are doing, where you go to hell, has really upset me, I can't imagine losing you. Thats why I've been tossing and turning. I'm so sorry princess."

Hearing him say I love you, you drop your suitcase, and jump into his arms. "I love you. Now, please, can we go back to bed. I'm exhausted. "

Taking your suitcase,  he holds his hand out for you, and you walk back together.  Once inside, you see Jared and Misha waiting up.

"So?" Misha asked.

"We're good." You say smiling. And you were. Jensen took you in his arms, and you snuggled into him, getting the best sleep you had ever had.


End file.
